


What Comes Next

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, Post Episode: s07e09 As I Have Always Been, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Daisy reflects on what happened during the time loop.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 7x09 "As I Have Always Been"
> 
> I've been silently shipping these two for a while, but after last night I had to finally give in and write something.

When Daisy had kissed Daniel she hadn't been thinking about the after. She'd been so focused on trying to survive, on trying to make sure they all survived. But for those brief moments it had just been the two of them. Nothing else.

He was looking at her with that smile of his that never fails to make her stomach flip. Ready to jump into danger without even knowing what she was asking of him. 

Their conversation was still fresh in her mind. How he'd told her he wanted to be there for her. To be the one to pick her up. And despite all her usual defenses she wanted to let him. She doesn't feel like she has to keep her guard up around him.

In that moment all she could think about was that these could possibly be their last moments and if there was ever a time to go after what she wanted, it was now. 

So she'd kissed him, letting herself bask in it for those blissful few moments. When they'd pulled back, she'd been momentarily stunned by the soft look on his face. 

She'd pushed the thought of the kiss aside after that, making herself focus on the task at hand. They had a team to save. 

And they had. But they'd lost someone too.

Daisy's been keeping to herself since then, her mind never seeming to stop racing, even as she sits still on the stairs.

She doesn't have to look to know who's approaching. She's more than memorized the sound of his footsteps, even with his new leg. 

"There you are."

She looks over at him with a tight smile as he walks towards her. "Here I am."

"Something's on your mind," Daniel says, sitting next to her. 

It should be unnerving that he already knows her so well, but instead she finds comfort in it. Especially now. 

"I have a lot on my mind," she says. "We all did almost die. One of us  _ did _ ."

He studies her face for a moment, "I think it's more than that."

Daisy remains silent. She knows she should tell him what happened. It's not fair to keep it from him. And it would be a chance to focus on something good instead of the nagging sense of loss. But she can't find the words.

"Does it have anything to do with why you're avoiding me?" Daniel asks her.

"I'm not avoiding you," Daisy says, a little too quickly. When Daniel raises an eyebrow, she sighs. "Okay, maybe I am a bit."

"Did I do something to offend you?"

She shakes her head. "No. No. You're perfect and noble and there is nothing about you that is offensive."

"Then what is it?" he asks her. 

"It's not something you did," she says. "It's something I did. When we were stuck in the time loop."

His face turns curious. "What did you do?"

And here it is. Her opportunity. All she has to do is open her mouth and tell him. 

"Daisy?"

"I may have kissed you," she says slowly, gauging his reaction. 

"May have?"

"Okay I did kiss you."

"I see." His face is carefully neutral, giving away no hint of what he's feeling. "And where did kissing me come into saving us from the time loop?"

"It didn't. I just…"

"What?"

"I didn't want to die with any regrets," she admits. "Not that I was sure we were going to die. I just wanted to know just in case."

"You would have regretted not kissing me?"

"Yeah, I would have," she tells him.

Daniel nods, "I can understand that. I would have too."

Her lips lift into a hint of a smile. "Really?"

"Really," he says. "I'm just sorry I don't remember it."

"It was a nice kiss," she says. She leans closer, her eyes glancing down at his lips before lifting to meet his. "But…"

"What?"

"We can always try again," she says. "If that's something you want."

"It is," he says. His hand comes up to cup her cheek and she smiles, leaning into the touch. 

"Then get over here and kiss me, Agent Sousa," she says. 

Daniel chuckles before leaning in and kissing her. His lips are soft as they move against hers. Daniel's arm has moved around her waist, pulling her closer. Daisy's pulse thrums under her skin as they sit there, kissing, wrapped up in each other. 

While their first kiss was nice, this one is so much better. It's one they'll both remember, happening during a slower, softer moment in their lives. 

She knows soon they'll be pulled out of the moment. There will be another mission, more lives to save. More loss. For now, it's nice to just exist in this moment with Daniel, and pretend that nothing exists outside of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
